Farceur
Farcuer is the name given to and by alternate universe extrinsic. He resembles a clown when possessed and even when not, he’s still a fan of clowns and the circus in general. He is dangerous and under the employ of Zo, who in turn is under the employ of the director, and so on thorough the whole lagomorph chain. He has control over the concept of space using the wheel, and is able to “draw” in reality. He is also able to shoot “seizure lasers”, and create giant seizure laser fields and explosions, which he used to destroy a chunk of the purple planet. He is also conceptually invincible, as his core is merged with corrupted noreply’s and is able to manifest outside of him due to his spacial manipulation. Appearance Farcuer, when he made his first appearance as alt extrinsic, was almost and exact inverted clone of extrinsic when he was in his glasses form, save for memory’s tear streaks, as all Universe A voices are just normal voices with switched traits. Farcuer when his core is first accidentally trapped inside of corrupted noreply, is a simple, scetchy version of alt extrinsic, sans the tear streaks. He has a hoodie and sometimes a paper bag in an obvious nod to Jackson. When he becomes possessed, he gains juggalo face paint and green/red boney cheek swirls in a reference to lord english, who is comprised of a juggalo and a cherub. He also dons the outfit of the ripped-in-half jester guy. Gender: - Honk Age: - :o) Species: - Voice (?) Universe/zone/whatever of origin: Universe A Theme Song (optional):- Farceur’s Funky Frown-Free Fiction. Personality Alt extrinsic was originally very kind and confused, but quickly became jaded after murdering memory for the first time. When he went into corrupted noreply he became much more jaded, and started becoming incredibly bored. He became infatuated with the circus by the tales told to him by the jester guy, who was later murdered and stuffed after Farcuer heard about his betrail of the ringleader. This was his first intentional murder, and he gained a taste for murder. After being possessed, he became much more spastic and psychotic, loving explosions and bright flashy lights, again reminiscent of the circus. History Alternate extrinsic was introduced into the temple by the astral anomaly, an event in which Universe A and B crossed over. He was confused, as well as everyone else. He was also still coming to grips with the disappearance of his realities memory. They mostly kept to themselves and looked for this realities memory. as everyone else was trying to contain corrupted noreply in the hole. While the was happening, alt extrinsic tried to kill Ampère, and sliced memory in half with the parliament sickles, as he couldn’t recognize her because of how much her core had been distorted and mangled. Unfortunately, as Jack was covering up the hole, he fumbled and dropped both his and memory’s core in the hole. He was almost absorbed into the caliginous void before a phantom possessed Lapis went back in time and gave him the wheel, which created space in his conceptual reality that allowed him to manifest form and use the wheel to litterally draw in his own world, and warp and create space to fit it. He soon became bored with this, however, Lapis (phantom) also gave him the jester guy, who he soon caged. He told him of tales from the circus, and he grew infatuated with it, and modeled his entire being after it. He dressed up his “sister” memory as a clown, who’s face paint he later stole, and named her “pinpirouette”. Shortly after this he possessed jack and took control of the narrative, which didn’t last long as he eventually developed the taste for murder after jester guy told Farceur that he betrayed the ringleader. Farceur gutted him and stuffed his corpse as an effigy to store his core. After doing that, he flew into a psychotic rage and murdered pinpirouette, who he quickly discovered was memory. He broke down, having murdered the last person who he ever cared about, and blamed the wheel for warping her core to be unrecognizable, and in doing so, blamed both lapis and phantom. He shattered the wheel, causing him too fuse with the core controller, and by proxy the concept of space itself came into his command. He was able to manifest himself and memory outside of corrupted noreply using his powers, but could not do the same for their cores. He revived memory and locked her in the marketing department to be trapped in a hellish limbo between existence and unexistence. He then ran away to the atrium. He eventually made a deal with Zo to find his way back to plasma temple, as well as increasing his power. However, Zo is known for its tricks and it tricked him into getting possessed by Zo. He then flew to the purple planet and blew a chunk out of it, causing jack to smash into the temple with the narrative. He then introduced freddy freaker to the temple, and soon after changed his appearance to that of me, and caused everybody to hate me. This made my overflowing negative emotions to grow to such a concentration, that memory was no longer able to contain it, and figure was born from it. He soon took freddy freaker and gave it to farceur, before grabbing an old empty tv and flew away. Farceur was then beaten up and revealed but teleported freddy freaker to Lapis’s corpse in the nick of time. Trivia -Farceur has no relation to Mr Farceur. -He was actually inspired by a lot of aspects of homestuck, and is the most concentrated homestuck ripoff there is in PT. It was so concentrated that jack actually had to lock Andrew hussie in a closet to prevent him from bashing his head in. -Farceur is actually not a juggalo, believe it or not. -Farceur’s name changes intermittently from Farceur to Farcuer due to him constantly forgetting how it’s spelled. -Farceur’s getup is also inconsistent, sometimes wearing his shattered glasses and bow tie. Category:Characters